


Beginning of the end

by bstis



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bstis/pseuds/bstis
Summary: A small resistance movement in the Capitol has secretly began to discuss how to end the Hunger Games and free the districts. The resistance movement is a small group of people who live in the Capitol and they are secretive about their meetings, although since they are all friends they are not fearing for their lives and feel like their meetings take place in a safe environment. In their meetings, they discuss what needs to be done to overthrow President Snow. The resistance movement consist of a few teenagers, still in school and they are on a mission to make the world a better place. They think the capitol is corrupt, and with personal connections to President Snow they plan to use those to their advantage. The atmosphere is hopeful and the members are looking forward to change, not really knowing what they got themselves into.
Kudos: 1





	Beginning of the end

**Author's Note:**

> Please give us comments on how the story is, this is a school project.

Chapter 1  
“C’mon please!”   
“No, stop bothering me.”  
“Just this one time. I really need your help!”  
“No!”  
“Bu-”   
I interject, “No, stop. Gansey is waiting for me outside”  
  
I run down the stairs to meet Gansey whos waiting for me in the car. I can’t help but smile when I see Gansey waving to me from the car.   
“You look bothered, did you two have an argument again?” Gansey says and looks worryingly at me.   
“She is so stubborn I can’t believe her,’’ I say as I fasten my seatbelt. It’s my sister Lorelai again. We are twins and look a lot like each other but we don't have much in common as we disagree on almost everything. I love her to death but I can’t believe some of the things she says. She thinks that the world revolves around her and her friends. I know that her intentions are good but she is just so persistent.   
Seeing President Snow’s house come into sight is always a pleasure. The white house is big enough to house the biggest of gatherings, and being a part of the elite myself I’m usually invited. Everywhere I look I see people dressed to the nines in their finest outfits. Everyone trying to outdo one another, as is the fashion of the Capitol. I step out of the car and wait for Gansey to give his car key to the Avox in charge of the valet service. We greet our friends and take a champagne glass each.   
“There’s Lorelai,” Gansey says to me and continues with, “who did she come with?” Lorelai is standing with her colorful suit and fur jacket, her outfit is filled with every color imaginable in awkward patterns. To her right is Ivy, the president's granddaughter. She is a very good looking girl, I like the way she dresses. She’s now standing there in her all green dress and wig, looking like a mermaid. With a big fan in her hand that she can hide behind. There’s also the fact that she’s related to the greatest man alive. I often wonder how my sister managed to become Ivy’s best friend. Maybe I need to get along better with Lorelai after all.   
“Don't you have a crush on her?” Gansey asks with an inquisitive smile.   
“But I don't know if she is interested in girls,” I point out. Gansey is the only one who really knows, I have no intention of telling Lorelai even though she must already know. She will just make fun of me to her friends because of all the things I have said about Ivy. We step out of the car and start to walk towards the gathering while I explain my deep devotion to Ivy and how much I want to marry into her family. It's good that I have a friend like Gansey, someone that I can talk about anything with. He is like a happy dog, always willing to help. We are both nerds, we both like computers and video games. Gansey also got a bit bullied because his one leg is ten centimeters shorter than the other, Lorelai always calls him Short Leg because of it but he doesn't care, always happy and always trying to see the best in people.   
We arrive at the party, Gansey with a gray flowery hat and a masculine blue scarf that matches his blue shirt, always carrying around a cane and me in a tight golden jumpsuit and snakeskin coat. My golden hair is curled and I look too good to be true. The President’s family mostly wears something flowery to represent the ruling family. They are all named after a flower they resemble in one way or another. Ivy must’ve gotten her name because she is like a love poison.  
We walk down to the main hall where everyone is standing around waiting to be seated. First, we walk up to Gansey’s family who works for the government, they are in charge of transportation and trains I think. Next to Gansey’s family, I see my mom and dad. They also work for the government but they are in charge of security and develop most of the security designs. They greet us with dog-like smiles and we start talking about all the food we are going to eat, and how they decorated their tasted food buckets as we call the buckets we throw up in, so we can eat more. Gansey and I are planning to just use the normal buckets we are provided with. I remember how I loved to decorate the buckets as a kid, Gansey and I used to stay up all night before the gathering decorating the buckets with neon colors and glitter. We continue our graceful walk through the great hall when one of the Avoxes bumps into me and spills neon orange beer on my snakeskin coat.   
“What are you doing!” I scream at the ungrateful Avox, who rapidly takes out some cleaning liquid from its bag and starts to spray it where the drink had spilled. “What is wrong with you?” I shout at the Avox while stamping my foot on the floor, so hard that I almost broke a heel. “Cat got your tongue?” I ask using my most patronizing tone, knowing that she didn’t have a tongue because they have to get it cut off to work as an Avox. How dare someone go against the Capitol?  
“Ungrateful creatures” I mumble while the Avox walks away.   
“That was a bit harsh,” Gansey retorts.

_   
We stay at the gathering until 2 am, I think I have eaten seven or eight plates of food, and probably drunk 20 or so drinks. I remember that the same Avox has been back maybe 3 times to empty my bucket.   
“Look, Lori is still here with Ivy and her family,” Gansey says as we get ready to leave. I look over and see how Lorelai and Ivy also get ready like they have been waiting for us. It probably has something to do with that favor she wants me to do for her. She told me it has something to do with hacking into a computer server or something, she always comes to me when she needs help with something electronic. Maybe it’s not about her this time. Maybe it has something to do with Ivy, damn maybe she should have started with that. Both of our parents have left and gone home already. We start walking towards Ganseys car, I can see that Ivy and my sister are following us out. I get a bit nervous, this is my chance, does she want to talk to me?   
“It looks like your prayers have been heard,” Gansey says jokingly while we wait for the valet to bring his car. The girls come over to us with very seductive smiles, I’ve only seen my sister smile like this when she really wants something.   
“Please, we need your help,” Lorelai says. We, as in both of them?  
“What do you two need help with?” I ask, hopeful that I’ll get a chance to get on Ivy’s good side.  
“We can’t tell you yet, but it has got to do with those computer things that you like so much,” Lorelai responds.  
“Okay, I’ll help you, but only if Gansey can join too.”   
“Why do you want to drag me into your family drama?” Gansey exclaims.   
“It’s no family drama Short Leg,” Lorelai utters with a condescending look towards Gansey and his cane.   
“It’s actually me who needs your help, Little Snow. We need your help with looking into a security video,” Ivy lets out in a compassionate voice. “And of course your friend can join.”  
This is my chance, I will finally get to show her who I am.  
“Yes why not, I’d love to help you,” I answered with my politest tone.  
“Great! I’ll see you guys tomorrow,” Ivy announces with excitement.   
“Aaha I’ll do as we planned,'' Lorelai responds and smiles.   
“What about me then? What are we doing anyway? can’t you just get some of your workers to do it for you? Why us?” Gansey asks with an unusual skepticism in his voice.  
“You don’t have to come if you don’t want to, I actually think we are better off without you,” Lorelai taunts with her normally hostile attitude towards Gansey. I don’t know why she doesn’t like Gansey but she never has. Maybe it has to do with the time Gansey told his parents that Lorelai wanted to sneak into President Snow’s rose garden to find out why the President smells like blood and roses. Gansey’s parents then told our parents who got really upset with Lorelai and grounded her for almost three months and wasn’t allowed to order any room service.  
“I will join your little club, I want to see what you get up to,” Gansey replies and gets into his car that just pulled up beside us.  
“We will meet at our place tomorrow at 8 pm,’’ Lorelai declares.   
“Why so late?” I and Gansey ask in unison. “The reaping starts at 9 pm. Everyone will be out or sit at home to watch the reaping of the 70th Hunger Games,” I explain. We are both big fans of The Hunger Games and we normally have a big get together at our house. Gansey and his family, and some of the other families working for the government usually all come to our house to watch the reaping, then we all go together for the first presentation at the plaza and then watch the final game live from the studio. “Can’t we do it another day? It’s in the middle of the reaping”.  
“Don’t worry, you won’t miss anything,” Ivy says with a strangely reassuring face expression. With her fingers letting a lock of hair slide through her grip, “Wouldn’t you rather see the reaping with me?”  
“Okay, why not?” Gansey and I say to each other and wave goodbye to my sister and Ivy, and sit down in the car.  
“What was that all about,” Gansey bursts out as soon as we close the door.  
“I have no idea, but they need my help instead of just asking one of the workers to do it. I’m afraid they might be up to no good,” I reply.  
“I know that you like Ivy so I’ll help you. After all, I want to find out what the president's granddaughter is up to,” Gansey answers and smiles.  
“Thank you so much Gansey,” I say and the car starts to drive. We speak a bit about what we thought the whole thing might be about. After Gansey drops me off I stay awake by the computer for a while before I go to bed. I’m surprised that I don’t hear my sister come home. 

_  
Me and Gansey had already spent most of the day as we normally do. We’ve been down in the city center eating and after that, we watched a fashion show and we tried on some clothes. I also bought a new hat with a wig that I am planning to wear for the opening ceremony of the Hunger Games. We are now in my room playing with a new tech that I had gotten from my father, it’s a little platform that can project a 3d picture of all previous Hunger Game players and it lets you select an outfit and you can project that persons clothes on top of yours.  
“You hear that?” I ask Gansey, indicating that I think Ivy and my sister might be arriving.  
“Yes, let’s go out and meet them, I’m dying to know what they are so secretive about,” Gansey replies.   
We put on our smart casual “let’s go out into town” wigs, go out of our big metal door and approach Ivy and my sister who sits in Ivy’s car, It was a huge new car, it was pink and black with green vines coming out of the sides. The side door opened when we approached and a little red carpet rolled out to great us. We stepped inside and see that both my sister and Ivy are dressed as peacekeepers.  
“Ssssh”   
“What are you-”  
“Ssssshhhhhh,” Ivy and Lorelai repeat in harmony.  
“But-”  
“Just get in and be quiet!”   
We do as we are told and sit down in seats facing Ivy and Lorelai’s seats. The car starts to drive and I fall forward, giving Ivy an awkward hug. She smiles at me and I feel my body heat rising.  
“Okay, we can talk now,” Ivy states.  
“You will all need these,” she says as she reaches for a bag on the floor and pulls out a similar platform we played with minutes before. She swiftly selects an outfit for us and our clothes change. Gansey gets the same peacekeeper outfit as the two and I get a gray maintenance suite.  
“We’ll explain later, just remember if anyone asks you, just say that you are here to do some final changes in the broadcasting room, and you will need this” Ivy reaches forward to hand Gansey a little black key tag.  
“It’s for the broadcasting room” My sister interjects.   
“The only thing you need to do is to get us into the server by using a computer there and find a file from the 60th Hunger Games. Then we’ll take over from there,” Ivy commands. Just like that, we arrive at the broadcasting station. Without getting the chance to utter a word we pass the gate and park the car just next to a side door where they normally handle equipment for the Hunger Games.  
“Come on, get in,” says a woman who is poking out her head through the slightly opened door. She looks like she works at this place. We followed the woman down a corridor to the left and into a room with a peacekeeper standing guard in front of a door labeled broadcasting room with a staff only sign on it. My sister pokes me in the side to get me to say my line.  
“I’m here to do some final changes before the broadcasting tonight,” I say realizing that it wasn’t the same words as Ivy told me to say.  
“Go ahead,” the peacekeeper says and steps aside holding the door open for us. We step inside and Lorelai directs me to a computer table in the middle of the room.  
“Quick now, get us into the live feed of the ceremony.” Lorelai stressfully instructs me.  
“The live feed? But you told me to get the file for the 60th game.” I question with concern in my voice.  
“Yes, you will. But we need to see what’s happening live first.” Lorelai has an assertive tone in her voice and I feel that this is something that she thinks is very important. I take out the key tag and sign into the computer, it doesn’t take me long before we’re in the server and have the live feed showing. It is zoomed in on a little girl who I think is from district 2 based on her clothes. It looks like the live feed of the reaping just started to broadcast. I can see how the broadcasting team manipulate and change camera angles and settings on the server from the computer in the main studio.  
“Do it,” I hear Ivy whisper from the corner and my sister steps in just in front of me and punches a button saying Cancel live feed. She takes my hand and pulls me out the same way we came from. The peacekeeper who had stood guard outside was lying down on the floor on his side like he was sleeping. I felt so confused and started to realize that we were not there at all to just look at an old file but to cancel the whole opening ceremony. Lorelai dragged me out along the corridor as I stepped along starting to panic inside. Did I just canceled the whole Hunger games? My dad will kill me!   
We are back in the car. It felt like everything happened in just a minute. The doors to the car close behind us and I give my sister a look of disappointment as I take off the projected maintenance clothes.  
“If anyone tries to snitch we all know who got us into the server,” Lorelai shouted at me. And Gansey if you pull off another “I’ll tell my dad” you will go down with us for murdering that peacekeeper.  
“I haven’t killed anyone,” Gansey cries out in tears and I can see in his eyes that he is mortified of what might happen to him.  
“Calm down everyone, nobody is going to snitch and everything is going to be fine,” Ivy says in an assertive voice. “We have been planning this for months and I’m sorry that we had to lie to you. We just didn’t want to take any chances and you are the only one I know who knows how to use that kind of computer,” Ivy adds.   
We haven’t even gotten back to Ivy’s basecamp when all of our phones go off at the same time with a notification declaring that the broadcasting station has had some technical issues but that it’s all fixed and the reaping will be broadcasted as scheduled. In a way, I feel relieved but that won’t change the fact that we tried to cancel the reaping. I don’t think we are all forgiven just because our attempt didn’t work out. And that peacekeeper... who killed him, and why? I have so many questions but right now I’m so angry at Lorelai. I just want to go home and eat.  
“Okay, everybody go home! And don’t say a word about this to anyone” Lorelai states with a worried but decisive look. She then turns to Gansey “Okay, Gansey?” Gansey nods with an irritated look. Ivy drops all 3 of us off at mine and Lorelai’s house and tells us that we all have to meet at her secret hideout first thing tomorrow. I open the door and see that the whole house is still full of people, all eager to see the reaping. We try our best to fan out and act as normal as possible. Halfway through the show both me and Gansey manage to slip away to talk, cry and try to sleep a bit in my part of the house. 

Chapter 2

They have been planning this for months, Lorelai and Ivy. I know Lorelai is different from me, we often disagree on things but I didn’t think she could go this far. And Ivy, she’s the granddaughter of President Snow, how could she? They have even formed a group consisting of ten people. This is not just a group of rebels hanging out, this is serious. They even have a secret location they call “The Safe House” where they have gatherings. This is very illegal, I don’t like it, and now Gansey and I are dragged into this mess. I feel very conflicted, I have always supported President Snow but now my sister and Ivy have gotten involved in something really dangerous, and I can’t tell on them because that would be a risk for their safety. They have also told some disturbing things about the Capitol and the districts that I didn’t know about. If they are true then I understand why Ivy and Lorelai are against the Capitol. 

At the gathering in our secret location, everybody is exhausted and there’s a feeling of disappointment in the room. The attempt at disrupting the TV broadcast was a disaster, I feel so used and my sister took it too far this time. Personally, I’m ready to throw in the towel and give up - I mean, obviously, we can't outsmart the Capitol, they have thought of everything. I really don’t see the point in this.   
“Guys, I know it sucks right now but we can’t give up,” Lorelai says as she walks into the room.  
“1 Corinthians 16:13, there it says that-” she continues.   
“Are you for real quoting the Bible right now? What the fuck, Lorelai?” I outburst, interrupting her.   
I’m tired of her nonsense and since when are we religious anyway? I hear a chuckle behind Lorelai. Ivy walks up to Lorelai and puts her hair up in a ponytail.   
“She’s right, Lori. Feel the room,” Ivy smiles and nudges Lorelai with her elbow.   
I look down, avoiding eye contact and hope that no one notices that I’m blushing. It’s just really nice that someone is taking my side for once.   
“However, we have come this far and we have bigger plans ahead. We were just unlucky this time. With the skills of our new recruited members, I really think we got this next one! You did an excellent job yesterday, Little Snow. We really need someone who is as brilliant with computers and technology as you are for our next cup,” Ivy says and gives me an encouraging smile as she drops her backpack on the table.   
“Check this out!” Ivy exclaims as she pulls out a big roll of paper.  
She places it on the table and unfolds it, everyone's gathering around the table and try to figure out what we’re looking at.   
“It’s a map,” says Lorelai, like she just solved an equation.  
“No shit,” I mumble and roll my eyes.  
Gansey holds in a laugh and gives me a look that means be nice.  
“Not just any map, it’s a map of the warehouse where the weapons and gifts are stored. The weapons the tributes are competing with and the gift the sponsors are providing the tributes with. No weapons and gifts, no Hunger Games,” Ivy says with a mischievous smile.   
“Ivy, that is genius! Where did you get this?” Gansey exclaims.   
“Thanks for the input, Short Leg,” Lorelai murmurs.   
“Well, my grandfather is careless with his papers. He really shouldn’t take his work home with him,” Ivy answers, not paying any attention to all of the conflicts between Lorelai, myself and Gansey.   
“The warehouse is unguarded but the second the security system sets off, the place will swarm with armed guards. We are going to need you to hack the security system, Little Snow and we’re going to need vans to transport the goods.” 

The days that followed were dedicated to planning the robbery of the warehouse and we often gathered at the safe house whenever we could. My job was to take down the security system. Gansey got a copy of a set of keys to the garage so we could “borrow” a few vans that belonged to the production of the Hunger Games since his parents worked in transportation. All we had to do was to make sure the vans got back before the morning so no one would notice they were gone. My sister and Ivy were in charge once they got to the warehouse and had to make sure everything got into the vans like planned. The supply we were stealing were supposed to be stored in the basement of the safe house. It did feel like we could pull this off with Ivy and Gansey with their connections and me with my hacking skills. All I have to do is to hack the security system from my computer. I could then follow everything that happened in the warehouse and make sure the alarm did not go off. The warehouse was not guarded at night, however, if the security system would go off guards would swarm the place and we would all get caught so it was a risky mission. It mostly depended on my skills to do this right. 

_

On the evening of the robbery, I get ready and set everything up. It is exciting but I am also worried about them. Gansey is my best friend and he would do anything to help anyone, and that scares me. Ivy and I have become closer and her being related to Snow is worrying me but of course, it’s also an asset. Lorelai and I may have our differences, but she is my sister and her being so fearless is not reassuring at all. Her bravery is inspiring but I would feel better if she would just calm down a bit.   
Once I am in the security system I can see that aside from the weapons and the gifts the warehouse is empty. My phone goes off and scares me with the ringtone, I see Gansey’s name on the display and pick up.  
“How’s everything going?” Asks Gansey.   
“Fine, I just hacked into the system. Once you are close to arriving I’ll shut it down,” I respond.   
“Great, we just got out of the garage. We have three vans, I’ll think that will be enough. My parents will never know,” Gansey says and I can hear that he is smiling.   
“That’s good. Just be careful,” I say and try to hide the fear in my voice.   
“We will. Lorelai is beside me, she’s doing just fine,” Gansey reassures.   
“And Ivy?” I ask.   
“In the van behind us. Don’t worry, she’s not alone. She’s with that tall scary guy with a scar on his face. Guess you have competition now,” Gansey teases.   
“Ha Ha. Very funny,” I respond and roll my eyes.   
“I’m just joking. It will be fine, heard Scarface is married anyways,” Gansey says and I hear Lorelai laugh in the background.   
“Just be careful, alright?” I'm a bit annoyed because I’m not in the mood for jokes right now.   
I end the call and start a new with Ivy.   
“What’s up, hacker girl?” Ivy says, amusement in her voice. 

I’m a bit tired of everyone's careless attitude, it seems like they take for granted that everything is just going to work out and they just trust my ability to hack. I can think of a million ways this could go wrong but everyone else takes this so light-heartedly.   
“So far, so good. How about you?” I say and try to hide my irritation, I don’t want to drag her spirit down now. Maybe it’s me who needs to relax.   
“Everything went according to plan. Taking the vans was easy, Gansey really came through with that one. I wasn’t really sure about him in the beginning but I think I’ve changed my mind,” Ivy answers.   
“I would trust him with my life,” I respond.   
“Sounds like someone has a crush,” says Ivy in a singing way.   
“No.. You have a crush. Good luck with Scarface,” I say, blushing. Ivy laughs.  
“The warehouse is empty, just give me a call when you get there. Okay?” I say and finish the call. 

I don't know how minutes pass before I get the call. I wait impatiently and look at the computer screen. The warehouse is dark since the lights are out, but the moonlight shines through the small window which makes it easier to see. From the cameras outside I can see that the streets are empty and the Industrial part of the Capitol is sleeping. My phone goes off, startling me once again.   
“We’re close Little Snow. Do your thing,” says Lorelai and hangs up.   
I shut the security system off and can see three vans and two cars park outside of the warehouse. Gansey walks to the street corner to be a lookout where the cameras don’t reach since he can’t carry anything too heavy. Ivy, Scarface, and Lorelai walk up to the door and Scarface slams the door open with a crowbar. They all get into the warehouse and I hold my breath. My phone rings.   
“We’re in,” says Lorelai like I can’t tell from the computer screen.  
“Good,” I respond.  
“Looks like we can fit all of it in the vans,” she continues.   
“Good,” I say again.   
“You did good,” Lorelai says in an attempt to compliment me.   
“Thanks, be careful.”   
The phone call ends and I watch and see Gansey limp out of frame. My phone rings and I see Gansey’s name on the display.   
“It’s quiet, no one is here,” Gansey says.   
I feel relief, we might pull this off.   
“They have to hu-” I begin before the phone call ends abruptly and the computer screen is filled with blue blinking lights. 

Chapter 3   
We gather around our usual meeting table. Everyone is here. Everyone except Gansey. The meeting starts with us staring at each other for five minutes. We failed, again. Gansey is nowhere to be seen and I can see that Lorelai and Ivy are furious about the situation.  
“I knew it!’’ Ivy almost screams and her face turns red.   
“My gut feeling was right all the time, I knew there was something about him. We should not have trusted him,’’ Lorelai responds and goes on to stressfully drink her third cup of coffee.

I feel empty and confused as I watch Ivy and Lorelai go on about how Gansey betrayed us. I can’t help but stop and wonder where it all went wrong. Ivy and Lorelai were supposed to break into the warehouse at the front, and Gansey’s mission was to look out at the other side of the warehouse. Everything went smoothly and suddenly Ivy and Lorelai heard steps coming and had to run and hide in some bushes nearby. All at once they heard sirens and screams. As soon as they heard the noises they knew that their attempt failed.   
“It must have been Gansey that snitched on us, it has to be,’’ Lorelai says and looks at me. 

I don’t dare to voice my thoughts out loud but Lorelai and Ivy might be right. I don’t want to accuse my best friend because I know him, I know he’s a good guy but the signs are pointing at him being the one who called on the peacekeepers. Even though I feel miserable about the situation I feel like it is my responsibility to calm everyone down.   
“We need to calm down and focus,’’ I say with a sharp voice. Everyone turns their eyes at me. I go on, “we need to focus on our goal, and that is to stop the Hunger Games. We can’t waste our time discussing this, and even if Gansey is the reason why we failed we need to move fast and focus on our next mission.’’

Lorelai and Ivy seem to feel sorry for me. Ivy clears her throat and announces, “People we need to go through with our next mission, this time it needs to be bigger and better in order for us to succeed.’’   
When I look at Lorelai and Ivy I feel some type of relief. I know that they are angry about the situation, and as much as I love Gansey I am not sure if he is innocent or not anymore. I think that all of this might have scared him away and maybe he was willing to snitch on us just to stop all of this. I can’t believe I’m having these thoughts about Gansey. 

My thoughts get interrupted as Ivy pulls out a big folder with a red cross marked on it. As soon as I see the look on her face, I realize that what we are about to do next is going to be extreme and dangerous. I look confused when I see the red cross marked on the folder that is almost as big as the table we’re sitting around.   
“The folder in Ivy’s hands contains all the information that we need for the final mission,’’ Lorelai says and looks at Ivy.   
“This time we are going to rescue the tributes,’’ Ivy explains as she places the folder on the meeting table. Everyone goes silent for a moment. We all just stare at each other after Ivy’s announcement.  
The days go on with us planning our final mission. There is not one day that goes by without Lorelai and Ivy mentioning Gansey’s betrayal. Everything is well planned and I find out that in order to go through with our plan we’ll need to dress up as peacekeepers and be present around all the tributes and everyone working with the Hunger Games. At first, it sounded way too risky but there is no other way we can get to the tributes. As soon as I heard how well prepared the mission was I felt some kind of relief.   
It is of big help that my parents work with the security of the government because Lorelai and Ivy stole a key in our parents’ work-room that will lead us to the basement of the building where the preparation will be held. The plan is to get into the building through the basement where we’ll turn into peacekeepers. As soon as we become peacekeepers everything will be easier for us because we’ll blend in with everyone there. In order to move freely in the building, we have made fake IDs that all the peacekeepers have in order to get into all the rooms inside. Ivy and Lorelai will be the ones in charge of dividing the tributes into two smaller groups and leading them out to the vans waiting outside. 

_  
The day has come. Everything is planned and we’re all excited and stressed at the same time. It’s all or nothing this time. We have been through everything and this mission is all we have left in order to succeed.   
  
We’re all gathered in the basement of the building, and the first part of our mission went successfully. We look at each other and we are waiting for Ivy’s secret sign. As soon as we see the sign it means that we will move on to the next part of our mission, which is to walk over to the part of the building where all the tributes and people working with the Hunger games are located. I look at Ivy and see the sign that we have all been waiting for. Ivy and Lorelai are on their way to gather the tributes and lure them to the vans waiting for us outside. My task is to open the big grey door at the end where everyone will exit. 

I get to the door and I can’t believe that this is finally happening. Once we have all the tributes there will be no Hunger Games. Five minutes pass by of me waiting by the door and suddenly I see from afar Lorelai and Ivy dressed as peacekeepers leading the two groups of tributes towards me. 

Chapter 4

All of a sudden I see President Snow and his crew walking in from a side door. The dozen or so peacekeepers who are with him are all geared up and bearing guns and batons, flanking President Snow. I frantically look around and notice how peacekeepers are surrounding all of our members and our vans. President Snow’s aura is overwhelming and I can see the shock and horror on Ivy’s face. The dread is visible on everyone’s faces, surely even mine. We got caught red-handed, which I knew would happen sooner or later. I wish I’d never helped my sister with the first attempt, maybe then we wouldn’t be in this situation. I try to convey these thoughts to Lorelai just to show her how much I hate what she forced me into but she doesn’t seem to get it. She just looks terrified. Looking around I see that some of our members aren’t with us, I hope they managed to escape.

“You thought you were being smart doing all this stuff right under my nose?” He says, his voice full of contempt. The smell of blood and roses.   
“Grandpa wait, it’s not what it looks like,” Ivy tries but is met with a condescending chuckle.  
“So all the descriptions of your plans in the diary you left unlocked isn’t what it looks like?” President Snow answers and continues with, “I see exactly what it looks like and exactly what is going on.”

So that must have been how they caught us. This means that Gansey never ratted us out and that he was falsely accused by Lorelai and Ivy. I look around and I see Lorelai and Ivy looking at each other in shock, they must be thinking the same thing as I. Lorelai looks around and I catch her eye, they are filled with emotion and from where I stand it almost looks like she might cry. I wish there was something I could do to remedy this situation.   
“Take them,” President Snow says and this sends shivers down my spine. His voice is cold and ruthless.  
“No! No, wait! I planned everything alone, no need to take everyone! Please!” Ivy   
screams at her grandfather who doesn’t give an answer to her pleas.  
The peacekeepers divide and start closing in on us even further. I look around frantically, trying to find an opening or something so I can escape. But I can’t just leave my sister in the hands of these people, I have to find a way we both can escape. While trying to come up with a plan, two of the peacekeepers take hold of me. I try to escape their hold but their grip doesn’t budge. I can’t do anything but to follow along.   
  
The building they bring us to seems harmless from the outside but I know very well that what’s inside is anything but. This is the building they create and train Avoxes in. It is also where traitors are sent to die. I see that Ivy seems to realize where we’ve arrived because her efforts to escape become even more desperate. Seeing her, the other members of our group also try harder to escape, I see some even crying. I don’t blame them; I feel the same. Our efforts are fruitless because the peacekeepers start hitting people with their batons while marching us into the building.

President Snow walks ahead of us with sure steps. He’s probably happy about having finally caught a rebellious group. Probably happy about seeing us get executed.  
“Grandpa! Grandpa please!” Ivy shouts desperately from in front of me.   
“It’s no use Ivy, don’t give him the satisfaction,” Lorelai says, tugging slightly at Ivy’s black shirt.  
“You don’t understand Lori, we’ll die in here!” Ivy whispers harshly while taking hold of Lorelai’s hand. Something tugs inside of me, I guess Lorelai will always mean more to Ivy than I do. Even after everything I’ve risked for her.

Upon hearing Ivy’s words President Snow turns around, causing everyone to stop in their tracks. With a dark voice, like something straight out of a horror tale he says,   
“You won’t die in here, my dear.” And with a chuckle he continues, “No your punishment will be worse than death.”  
“Wha-” comes out of my mouth involuntarily before I realize just what President Snow means with his words. Of course. Death would be too easy and too painless for us. Why kill us when he can make us suffer for the rest of our lives?   
  
The room we are led into is in all white, it looks creepily clean. And the feeling I get from being in it is even creepier, strangely the room has the same smell of blood and roses. I just want to turn around and walk out. Walk out and back to my room, to before I was even involved in any of this, to before Lorelai asked for my help.  
“Who’s up first?” Asks a woman in all white clothing, hair tied up in a tight bun and her face impassive.  
“Ivy, you will be the first one. I want to see you scream before I leave this place,” Snow says, walking over to Ivy and taking hold of her arm even though she struggles. How evil must one be to want to see their own granddaughter tortured? I start to regret all the support I’ve given him. 

We are led into another room while Ivy is escorted into another. After just a few minutes of anxiously waiting, we hear the first scream penetrate the walls. I’ve never heard such pain in anyone’s voice before, it’s like the scream is forcefully pulled out of her. My heart hurts just imagining how much Ivy must be hurting. Lorelai puts her hand on my thigh and I put mine above hers, it feels like she’s trying to apologize for dragging me into this mess.   
“I love you,” I whisper to her as low as I can. I see Lorelai mouth I love you too back. 

Although we can’t talk to each other, can’t do anything but listen as Ivy’s screams turn into whimpers, there’s a feeling of solidarity among our group. We tried to save lives, to do the right thing. The nurse with the tight bun comes into the waiting room and I try my best to find Ivy somewhere behind her but she’s not there.   
“Next?” she asks in an emotionless tone.  
  
One after another we are called into the operation room and the screams are heard by all. It all seems so far away when it’s someone else getting their tongue ripped out but when it becomes my turn, reality kicks in. The pain of the surgery and the realization that I’ll never be able to talk again, never be able to hear Ivy, Lorelai or even Gansey’s voices anymore makes me feel like I’d have preferred execution over this.  
  
Being herded like sheep to another level of the building feels like an out-of-body experience. A man in identical white clothing as the nurse splits our group up, fortunately, Lorelai and Ivy are both in my group along with two guys that I’m not really close to. A few peacekeepers then take us to a room almost all the way to the end of the hallway. It is quite bare, with only three bunk beds and another door which might be the toilet.   
“Sleep,” the peacekeeper leading us says and continues with, “you’ll need it.” We all shuffle in and lay down on separate beds. One seems to be occupied already. The exhaustion kicks in and I can’t stay awake even though I try.  
  
I wake from my nightmare up to someone shaking me. I turn around on the bed and the first thing I want to do is to scream but it’s physically impossible. All that comes out is a throaty sound. Gansey is the one who woke me up. He’s actually here! Alive! I jump out of the bed and give him a big hug. I don’t want to let go of him, I’ve been missing him so much and all the accusations from Ivy and Lorelai had made me even more sad about losing him. I try to ask him about everything but nothing decipherable comes out so Gansey just shakes his head. He breaks out of our hug and goes to wake everyone else up. His reunion with Lorelai and Ivy is filled with shock, apologetic looks from the girls and Gansey comforting them. Lorelai even starts crying a little.  
  
  
4 years later  
  
No one cares about an Avox like me, I’m invisible to them. A helper that’s neither seen nor heard but everywhere, that’s only there to do everything but nothing at the same time. Being an Avox for the Hunger Games tributes these last four years has made me apathetic because not one of the tributes I’ve taken care of has returned a victor, they return dead instead. I thought that would be the case for the 74th Hunger Games’ tributes from District 12 that came into my care as well. Katniss and Peeta. I thought them a strange pair at first but now, standing in the shadows as my master watches the Hunger Games on her TV, I see how smart they really are. They are threatening to take their lives with some poison berries if the game makers don’t allow them to win together. I hold my breath in anticipation of what’s to come. There’s no way the regime will value two lives over their precious rules but at the same time, they need a victor to parade around Panem. A suspenseful silence later and the game makers declare them as victors of the 74th hunger games. They actually managed to oppose the system and all the rules! I get giddy at the thought of it, of someone winning against the game for all of Panem to see.  
  
The image of Katniss and Peeta bending the rules of the Hunger Games stay with me throughout the day and I look forward to meeting them when they return to get ready for their victory party. When back in my room at the end of the day I can’t help but jump around with the joy I’d oppressed the whole day. Ivy comes up to me and shows me a message on the notebook she managed to steal from her masters. It says: You saw them too? I nod my head excitedly and she smiles back, looking pleased and excited herself. It’s happening, the end is beginning.


End file.
